Echo
by crystalnami
Summary: drabble; — two echoes don't make a whole.


drabble drabble drabble

_I do not own._

_**enjoy.**_

- - - - - - - -

**M I R R O R S**

- - - - - - - -

Echoes are like shadows; they're always there, always following you wherever you go. There's no way to get rid of them, no way to drop them off. It's a thing that is infinitely with you, whether you like it or not.

Echoes are like shadows; and everyone has shadows.

They may differ from person to person, the amount of light in their lives affecting the shadow their soul casts; but whoever you meet, wherever you meet them, there'll always be a shadow for company, whether it be behind them, to their side, in front of them, or at first glance invisible.

Just remember – it's always there.

Shadows will always be just that; shadows.

And it doesn't matter how _many _shadows there are, no matter how _large_, how _dark_ they are, for they'll never be able to escape their true identity – an identity which is only half-complete, and destined to stay that way.

For no amount of shadows can make a person.

And no amount of echoes can make a whole.

Our echoes will always follow us around in some aspect, whether they be loud and clear, or quiet and inconspicuous.

And is some point in everyone's lives, they'll feel like a shadow themselves; they'll transform into that echo that trails behind so obediently.

But people can snap out of these things. They can step out of their blackening shadows, block out the echoes droning repeatedly in their ears, and see the sunlight of their reality.

Things aren't quite so simple for some.

What happens if someone were born as just that; a shadow, a mere echo of a true person?

However hard they may try, there's no way for them to be whole. No way for them to become _real_, no way for them to _feel_.

Others are not even reduced to the insignificance of a shadow; no, their creators decide to push further than that, producing ghosts, illusions of the mind; so fleeting one may think it to be a mere trick of the light.

And some people lose themselves. They run too far into their shadows, drown themselves into the surrounding monotonous drone of the echoes, lose themselves in the darkness.

And many of these things bring about a sense of being cynical; these feats are enough to turn the brightest person a bitter ball of fury, burning in their emotions.

The stars fade from the night sky, leaving one with no light to follow, nothing to look up to.

And as the stars disappear, so do all hopes, all wishes, all dreams.

And what is a life without those? It would become dark, black and white, colorless. People would drown in themselves, this monotone world too much for their prismatic minds to handle.

Whatever the circumstance, it all has the same basic principle.

It _has_ to happen at some point. One cannot deny that; however fast they may run, however deep they may hide, there's no escaping fate.

The time, the manner, the place, are all insignificant details in this cruel game called life.

* * *

And what, you may ask, brings about these shadows, these echoes, these illusions of the mind, this endless darkness, this starless sky, this monotone world?

It's all down to _feelings_. If you look deep enough, you'll realize that feelings are at the heart of everything. Emotions are the cause of all those daily actions that seem so insignificant at the time, but affect your life in ways you wouldn't think possible.

And there's one feeling in particular that's very partial to bringing about this sense of nothingness.

It isn't rare; it isn't even uncommon. In fact, most people on the face of the planet have experienced it at one point or the other.

And they've all hated it.

For it eats you out, salvages on the tiniest morsels and rips and tears at them, evoking burning scars to arise, causing you literal pain as they sting at the heart.

No matter how hard you fight, how pure the heart, how strong the will, it will always pay you a visit.

'It' goes by the name of _loneliness._

- - - - - - - -

_**end.**_

- - - - - - - -

short? _yes._

random?_ yes._

angsty?_ yes._

do I care?_** no.**_

for now, reviews would be much loved.

_**was going to have more chapters, but i have lost inspiration for them. sorry. keep reviewing though :)  
**_


End file.
